The man who can't be moved
by Noel Fair
Summary: Ela pediu uma loucura, ele por ela cometeu-a. Ino/Shika


Ali estava ele, caminhava apressado perguntando por ela.

Já se haviam passado meses desde que a vira pela última vez. Prometeu a si próprio que esperaria ali naquele mesmo canto onde se tinham encontrado pela primeira vez.

- Ela virá.

E com essa esperança ele ficava ali, mostrando uma foto da rapariga loira de olhos azuis. Pedindo para que se a vissem pedissem para ela ir ali ter com ele.

Ele continuava confiante.

- Com certeza ela virá.

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you,**

**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move,**

**Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand,**

**Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am**

Sentou-se ali naquele sitio tão especial para ele, no qual ele esperava que também o fosse para ela.

Muitas pessoas lhe davam dinheiro. Será que não entendem que ele só estava ali à espera dela?

Fora assim tão mal estar com ele aquele tempo todo? Ele não queria pensar assim…

Precisava dela, estava desesperado por a ver de novo.

Muitos lhe diziam que estava a ser parvo e que ela nunca ia aparecer ali.

Mas ele acreditava que ela iria.

Afinal ele ainda estava apaixonado e de certeza que ela também. Ele não a esquecia por nada. Pode ser que ela se lembre e vá a correr para ali para ele.

**Some try to hand me money they don't understand,**

**I'm not...broke I'm just a broken hearted man,**

**I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do,**

**How can I move on when I'm still in love with you...**

Talvez um dia ela acordasse a pensar que ainda o amava, talvez ela percebesse que ainda o amava, e quando se perguntasse onde é que ele estaria se lembraria do sitio onde se conheceram.

Mas isso tudo, talvez…

Mas ele não iria sair dali, não sem ela!

Ela era especial.

Ela era tudo.

- Eu estou a tua espera, Ino…

**Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,**

**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,**

**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,**

**And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.**

**So I'm not moving...**

**I'm not moving.**

Foi avisado por polícias que não podia ficar ali, mas ele sempre respondia que iria ficar ali porque estava a espera de uma pessoa. E isso podia ser durante um dia, uma semana, meses ou ate mesmo anos. Ele não ia se mover dali, porque ela era especial.

Podia chover, fazer sol ou nevar. Ele continuaria ali sentado à espera dela.

Porque se ela mudasse de ideias ele estaria ali e era ali que ela o ia encontrar.

**Policeman says son you can't stay here,**

**I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year,**

**Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows,**

**If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go.**

Passaram-se 2 semanas e ele continuava ali.

Apenas saia para comer ou qualquer outra necessidade.

Mas ele prometeu a si próprio que não sairia dali sem ela. Por isso sempre voltava lá.

Olhou para o céu azul, azul como os seus olhos.

- Ino, onde estas? Porque ainda não me procuras-te?

Suspirou, ficaria ali para sempre se fosse preciso.

**Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,**

**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,**

**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,**

**And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.**

**So I'm not moving...**

**I'm not moving.**

**I'm not moving...**

**I'm not moving.**

Ele via as pessoas pararem e perguntarem-lhe se estava bem, se queria ajuda.

E ele sempre dizia o mesmo:

- Eu estou à espera da pessoa que amo.

E ele via elas comentarem e darem um sorriso. As raparigas ficavam fascinadas com ele. Os casais paravam para apreciar a coragem dele ali na rua por tanto tempo à espera da pessoa que amava, afinal quantos seriam capaz do que ele estava a fazer por amor?

**And maybe I'll get famous as man who can't be moved,**

**And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news,**

**And you'll come running to the corner...**

**Cos you'll know it's just for you**

**I'm the man who can't be moved**

**I'm the man who can't be moved...**

Chegaram jornalistas de todos os lugares e sítios.  
Talvez assim ela o visse e o procurasse. Porque não tentar?

Será que depois daquela notícia ela viria a correr para ele?

Agora ela saberia que ele estava a sua espera, sempre esteve. Ela era a pessoa pela qual ele cometeria a maior das loucuras.

Afinal no ultimo dia com ela que disse ela?

oo—FlashBack—oo—on—oo

Estavam os dois deitados na cama. Abraçados como todas as noites.

- Shika?

- Diz Ino.

- Cometerias a maior loucura por mim?

- Todos os dias da minha vida.

- Então se eu desaparecesse da tua vida, esperarias por mim?

- Sempre… Ino?

- Hum?

- Passa-se algo?

- Eu acho que nos não devemos ficar juntos. – Senta-se na cama.

- Hã? Mas porquê? - sentou-se a olha-la.

- Olha para ti. Desleixado, preguiçoso. És o oposto de mim. Achas que posso com isso todos os dias?

- Outra vez a mesma discussão Ino. Já te disse que eu não tenho culpa de ser assim.

- Podias mudar por mim…

- Eu não quero mudar… Tu não me amas assim?

- Não. – levantou-se e começou a fazer as malas, afinal a casa era dele.

- Ino… por favor, não sejas assim…

- Eu também não vou mudar Shikamaru.

- Tens razão.

- Comete uma loucura por mim… se me amas… - dito isso saiu deixando-o a sós consigo mesmo.

oo—FlashBack—oo—End—oo

**Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,**

**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,**

**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,**

**And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.**

Seria o suficiente?

Ela disse uma loucura, ali estava ele a quase 2 meses.

Amava-a. Sempre amou e continuaria a amar.

Ino era a vida. Ino era a sua vida.

Talvez por isso estava ali na rua em pleno inverno, onde se viam os primeiros flocos de neve. Acabaria morrendo ali na rua? Ai seria com certeza uma loucura!

Ela tinha de vir…

O seu queixo batia de frio. Os dedos estavam roxos e a cara pálida.

- Ino… Vem por favor…

**So I'm not moving...**

**I'm not moving.**

**I'm not moving...**

**I'm not moving.**

**Going back to the corner where I first saw you,**

**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag not I'm not gonna move.**

Cobria-se com a grossa manta, mas a neve parecia muito mais gelada, capaz de o fazer morrer de frio.

Foi ai que olhou para as botas peludas brancas, iguais às de Ino.

Subiu a cabeça olhando para uns olhos azuis marejados de lágrimas.

- Estúpido. – baixou-se e abraçou-o – Não era necessário tanto Shika.

- Era uma… loucura não? – deu um sorriso fraco.

Estava acabado. Mal se movia. Mal podia falar.

- Promete que não vais morrer…

- Não podemos prometer aquilo que não controlamos Ino.

- Baka… - Chorou ali mesmo. Sem querer pensar no k os outros pensavam dela.

Ele esperou.

Ela veio.

__________________________________________________________________________

_**Vou deixar a vossa imaginação se ele morreu ou não.**_

_**Posso acrescentar que na original ele morre depois de sorrir e perguntar-lhe se valeu a pena.**_

_**Mas eu não consegui por isso aqui u.u**_

_**Sou uma Baka sentimental xD**_

_**Chorei quando ele morreu na original e não suportei u.u**_

_**Alem de achar que ela merecia isso tive pena do Shika u.u**_

_**A historia esta completamente diferente da original que fiz.**_

_**Mas não quis postar uma em que mostrasse mesmo o sofrimento do Shikamaru.**_

_**Quis algo soft para variar --' **_

_**Enfim espero que ao menos dê para entenderem o que eu fiz uma pessoa passar.**_

_**Ela ta viva!**_

_**Mas não me fala xD**_

_**Pelo menos não muito bem xD**_

_**Quanto a outra minha fic "lenda das amendoeiras em Flor", pessoal em princípio dia 26 esta ai.**_

_**Desculpem mesmo a demora ^^**_

_**Review? : D**_

_**BjuS***_

_**Aly V.**_


End file.
